1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an educational image display device used for inputting an image from a video camera to a TV and displaying the image on the TV for educational applications and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such a device to give recording, close pickup and video microscopic functions to the device, detachably attach a video camera to the camera mount, selectively rotate the camera mount as desired, equip the device with a means used as a whiteboard or a filmed image revealing panel and use an RF (radio frequency) module in the device in order to make the device usable with any TV, including AV TVs and outmoded TVs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, specifically-designed image display devices for educational applications are not known. Therefore, known image display devices, which are designed to be mainly used for conference applications and are individually equipped with a fixed camera, are used for educational applications. However, such known image display devices are problematic in that they are destitute of recording and close pickup functions required for the educational applications. Another problem of the known devices resides in that each of them only picks up and displays a limited area of an original document laid on a stand, thus limiting the quantity of educational information provided by the displayed image. In addition, the location of an instructor, giving a lecture with such a known image display device, is limited to a side of the original document laid on the stand so that the device is inconvenient to the instructor while lecturing. A further problem of such a known display device resides in that a board, on which the instructor writes letters and/or draws figures with chalk or a board marker to expound further upon the lecturing point, has to be prepared in addition to the display device. Yet another problem experienced by the device is that the device is very expensive and thereby makes a user hesitant to buy it.